


Hilda: Tio de Nadal

by Carliro



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Hilda and her friends try wonderous new holiday traditions
Comments: 3





	Hilda: Tio de Nadal

Frida was still alive, but she might as well had been dead.

Nine days ago, they sawed off her legs, amputating them. Hilda and David fed her constant cakes and other sweets. They periodically checked her naked rear and vagina, now necrotic and blackened by a constant stream of liquid faeces and urine. Barnacles and ticks grew in, forming both a reef and a pus dam, that occasionally broke, coating the floor with green and white fluids amidst the shit and purplish ichor of decay. Her teeth were in no better state, putrid and filled with blackened holes, worms and serpents now made their dwelling in her mouth swamp much as botfly maggots corroded her vagina.

"Its time!" said Hilda's mother.

They all gathered around her and beat her with sticks, lacerating the last undamaged flesh in her body. As they sang merrily, Frida's anus expelled all manner of sweets, from eggtarts to store candy, and occasionally a Transformers toy as well.

This went on for five other days, until finally she emptied herrings from her bowels. Then she was burnt, her flesh reduced to carbon ash, before her soul was sent to hell where demons violated her before restrucutring her flesh.

She'd need it for next year.


End file.
